I Love Usagisan
by luluiscrazy
Summary: Misaki finally brings Usagi-san to meet his parents. One-shot of romantica couple.


**For some reason I felt like writing this quick fanfic. Hope you like it! Please rate!**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!!!**

"Hey Misaki, what are you looking at?"

Usagi-san walked up from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. Resting his chin on my shoulder so he could see what I was doing, I picked up the picture that were in my hands and placed in front of his face.

"Is that a picture of your…parents?"

"Yeah, it is. Today makes thirteen years since their death. I can't believe how time went so fast."

I felt Usagi-san's arms grip tighter, kissing my cheek gently. I placed the photo back in my wallet, placing it in my pocket. I placed my arms around his so that I could feel closer to him. Although we've been together for three years now, it feels a whole lot longer than that. You can say during that time, I've grown to accept my feeling for Usagi-san, loving him more each day. I still get embarrassed by the things he does sometimes, all his perverted things, but what can I say? It's Usagi-san.

"Um…Usagi-san?"

"Yes my love?" I'm still getting used to him saying 'my love'.

"Can we go to the flower shop?"

"Yeah, sure."

He kissed my lips, and unlike before where I would fight to try to get him off of me, I let him. There's no point in hiding my feeling for him. I deepened the kiss and I could feel his hand making its way up my shirt.

"I swear you waste no time, you pervert. Flower shop first."

He sighed and off we went.

As Usagi-san waited in the car, I went ahead and into the flower shop, Nowaki the florist greeted me. A while back I found out he was going to school to be a Pediatrician. He really is an awesome and kind person. I could definitely see all the kids taking a liking towards him.

"Hey Misaki," Nowaki smiled, "what can I get for you?"

"I like to buy two dozen roses please."

"Alright. Give me one moment while I get those for you."

In about five minutes, he arrived with two dozen roses. They were arranged beautifully in its bouquets, a pink ribbon bow securing them in its place.

"Ok. What shall the cards say?"

"Well the first one…" as I told him what I wanted written on the cards, I paid for the roses and waved goodbye to Nowaki.

When I got back to the car, Usagi-san had his window rolled down, smoking a cigarette.

"Why so many flowers? Whose it for anyway?"

"There…for my parents. Is it ok for you to take me to the cemetery?"

Usagi-san smiled, taking his hand and ruffling my hair. I don't think I would ever get tired from having him do that to me.

"Of course. Don't be afraid to ask." I blushed again and he ruffled my hair once more.

When we got to the cemetery, Usagi-san said that he would wait in the car so I could have some privacy. But I told him no, that I would like for him to accompany me. He had a confused expression but he turned the engine off and stepped out of the car.

As we made our way down the narrow path to my parent's grave, I felt like my feet were moving on its own. My mind was elsewhere. For some reason I was nervous.

As we got closer to my parent's grave, my chest tightened. I think it was because Usagi-san was with me. Normally I would do this alone, but I felt like he had to be here. There was something I had to say.

Arriving at the grave, I ran my hand over the cool stone.

_Thirteen years…_

I placed one of the bouquets of roses on it. Usagi-san stood beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," I started to say, "it's Misaki… I miss you guys." Usagi-san tightened his grip. "I can't believe it's been thirteen years. Time sure does fly doesn't it?"

My eyes started to glisten. Then some tears had spilled over my cheeks.

"Takahiro sends his love. He couldn't make it today because his daughter is sick. I hope that's ok." I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath.

"You're probably wondering who this man is, right?" I said pointing at Usagi-san. I knew he turned his head to look at me, probably with a confused expression, but I ignored it.

"Sorry that I haven't introduced him to you guys," I laughed nervously, "it was too embarrassing to be honest." Usagi-san cleared his throat.

"Anyway…the reason why he's here is because," I glanced up at Usagi-san, feeling my cheeks go red, "he's my boyfriend and I love him."

Usagi-san had a shock expression on his face. I smiled and turned my head to face to look at the grave again.

"It's been hard these past thirteen years because you weren't here to be by my side," I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again, "Takahiro did a wonderful job raising me. It wasn't easy for us, especially him, but we made it. He's married and has a child. He turned out to be a great husband and father."

"I think I turned out ok too, don't you think?"

I wiped at my face again, but more tears came.

"Athough you guys aren't here, I felt like you were with me, guiding me to the right direction in my life," I looked at Usagi-san once more, "even guiding me to find my way to Usagi-san."

"Since that day of your funeral, Usagi-san was there looking over Takahiro and me, making sure that everything was going to be ok. Seeing how everything turned out later in the years, who knew that I was the one who was going to end up with this perverted, childlike man." Usagi-san chuckled.

I kneeled down in front of the grave stone.

"What I'm trying to say is that I hope you accept my relationship with Usagi-san. I love him, as cheesy as that sounds coming from me, I love this man with all my heart." I believed that at this point, my face was completely red.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs Takahashi," Usagi-san chimed in, "for having such a wonderful son. I don't know what my life would like without him. I love him with all my heart too."

Usagi-san leaned down and kissed my forehead and then my lips.

"I love you Misaki," Usagi-san said when he kissed me again.

"I love you too Usagi-san."

A few minutes later, I waved my parents goodbye, saying that I would visit again soon. Usagi-san and I turned around and made our way back down the path and to the car. When we reached the car, both of us buckling up in our seats, Usagi-san started at the other bouquet of flowers that were sitting on my lap.

"I thought the flowers were for your parents?"

"Yeah. One was for them and the other one was," I held the flowers in front of Usagi-san's face, "for you."

Usagi-san had a shocked expression on his face again. He took the flowers, smiling widely.

"Thank you Misaki."

"No. Thank you Akihiko," Usagi-san turned his face to look at me. It was the first time saying his name since we've first met, "for everything that you've done for me and Takahiro. I love my brother with all my heart, but you've showed me what true love is and what it's like to open your heart to someone you truly care for."

I leaned over and gave Usagi-san a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So many surprises in one day," he said, "I can't wait to give you mine when we get home. Well…it's not really a surprise I guess."

"Baka, it's always sex with you," we laughed as Usagi-san and I left the cemetery and made our way back home.

On the drive home, I recalled what was written on my parent's card.

_To my parents,_

_I love and miss you so much. Thank you for showing me your love and kindness to me. _

_With Love, _

_Misaki_

My face grew red and I recalled what was written on Usagi-san's card.

_To my Love,_

_Thank you for loving me and accepting me as I am. Let's be together always._

_From your precious Misaki. _

**Sorry if I made this story all lovey dovey. I love this couple so much! Hope you liked it. Sorry for any errors in my writing. Please rate!**


End file.
